fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm Prism Start!
Pretty Rhythm Prism Start is the second Pretty rhythm fan series of NattySakura More information coming soon... Plot Pretty Rhythm Prism Start! Episodes In a town where the prism shows are not known so well a shop called "Prism Stone" settles in the town and begins auditions to hire people that will take care of the store and will have the mission of popularising prism shows. Natsuki Akai is a normal girl who lives a energetic life to try new things she take the auditions for experience the world over the prism shows. Characters Prism Stone Team TRICOLOR They are the new team of the prism stone. They signature jump is "Millions Colored Dreams" and their signature song is''' "One color". '''Natsuki Akai: Is the main protagonist of the series, she likes sports, try new things and live a energetic life. Her catchphase is "Fire Up". Because of her prism shine she becomes the manager of the store. Her parents have a Sports store called "First Step" and she has 3 dogs called Ichi, Nii and San. Her pair-chain is Rosel and her prism live is a guitar. Her signature prism jump is Ageha Blast. Her style is Cool. Natsuki My Song is called "Firestorm Ageha". Mimi Shiro: She is transfer student, who to take the auditions of Prism Stone, she becomes the patisserie of the Prism Stone. In her old town, she was already a student at Edel Rose but was expelled because her grades lowered. She loves to make sweets and is she always moving because the work of her parents, tired of moving so she decide to live with grandparents. She is extremely shy but has great talent. Her pair chain is Orhkiss and her prism live is a harp. Her style is feminine. Her signature prism jump is Give to you! My White bouquet. Mimi My song is'"Parfait"'. Himeko Midori: Is a queen-style girl who studies in the best school of the town, is very arrogant and rich, but she loves prism shows, she becomes the stylist and the make up manager. She take the audition and doesn't pass but Angie convince the others to accept her later, because of her unique prism shine. She loves cute things and teddybears. Her pair-chain is Churipu and her prism live is a organ. Her style is lovely. Her signature prism jump is Lovely Rainbowdust. Himeko My Song is "Rich friendship". Prism Stone Support - Prism Road They are a team comming for help the new prism stone. They become teacher of the girls but their too perform. They signature prism jump is'"Welcome Prism World"' and their signature song is "True Sparkle in the road" Angie Hikaru: Is a lively girl with great spirit, came from far away, sent by Peacock with her friends to help in the new store "Prism Stone". She has the ability to see the "Prism Sparkle" and the "Prism Radiance" of people and this glow is the most important to her. She has a great talent for prism shows and becomes the stage teacher's of the team prism stone. Her biggest dream is to reach the true potential of "Prism sparkle". Her catchphase is "Prism show is love, love is prism show". She loves ice cream. Her style is Star, her pair-chain is Sunni and her prism live is a bass. Her signature prism jump is "Grooving Beat". Angie My Song is called "Prism Sparkle". After we discover that that her mother was a prism messenger, later she goes away and gain a new pair-friend called "Noche", after Natsuki beat her she comes back to her friends again, she awakes up new powers along with Natsuki and her new prism live is with a double guitar (Sunny+Noche). Now she is confuse if she continue as a human or a prism messenger. Yui Mizuko ': It's another girl who accompanies the group support along with Angie and Helen, she is fun but she is very flighty, loves parties, fish and swim. She always very willing to cheer anyone who is down. She loves Brazil culture. She becomes the dance instructor. Her catchphase is '"Splash". Her pair-chain is Buburu, her style is pop and her prism live is a tambourine. Her signature prism jump is "Watering Rainbow Collection". Yui My Song is Called "Rainbows Rainbows Summertime Fun". Helen Shinju: She's the last of the support group, she is very mature but can be scary when she gets mad. She takes the label and the lessons very seriously, becomes the teacher of cordinating clothes and elegance, her father is Spanish and her mother is Japanese. She loves to dance the flamenco. Her pairchain is __, her style is sexy and her prism live is castanets. Her signature prism jump is "Gardening Rose storm". Helen My Song is called "Poetry". Macaroon Ichigo Okotte: It is a girl of only 11 who feels jealous Natsuki to be getting so much attention because of the prism shows, then decides to become a prism star. She is very impulsive and has a temper, she loves jazz and macaroons. Her style is Ethnic and her pair-chain is Goovin. Her prism live is a trumpet and her signature prism jump is "Jazz Groovin" Vanilla Kiku ': It is an extremely shy girl who admires Vanilla by his personality. Decides to team up with her and has a great talent for prism shows because their grandfather was one prism star in his time. Her style is femenine and her pair-chain is Nilla and her signature prism jump is '"Dream Vanilla Extract" Kayo Choko: A studious and popular girl in her class, did not like to earn as much attention only bacuse of her grades and beautiful face, she admires Vanilla because she was the first person to treat her like a normal girl.Her family ahe stylist and they have a beauty saloon. Her style is mysterious, her pair-chain is Salun and her signature jump is "Wonderland Chocolate Parade" Elden Rose Passion Utabe - Is Michi Hibiki - ' Second Characters 'Hero Otoya - Hero is the most popular prism star boy of the "Edel Rose Academy". His style is star and is very popular with the girls. He is also very good in dancing and singing. Hero claims that he is the perfect prism star, he starts fall in love with Angie. James Aijima -''' Is a friend of Hero and is to a prism star of "Eldel Rose Academy". His style is mysterious, she is very serious and sophisticated, is rich and hate cute things. She have a secret fear of cats. She starts to like Helen. '''Tomoya Shin - Is Natsuki love interest, is a year older than Natsuki but are great friends since they were small. He hates music despite knowing play the piano. Cho Hikaru -''' Is one of the Eldel rose supreme prism star, is first revealed to be Angie childhood friend but later they are revealed that she is her older sister (they have the same father but not the same mother), she loves her little sister so much (she have a sister complex), at the beginning she wants Angie to quit the prism shows because she is afraid of her obcession with the "prism sparkle" can put her in danger. Her style is star and her pair-chain is a cat called "Mour". Her signature prism jump is '''"Butterfly Redemption" '''her prism live is a secret. Lapiz Queen - Is the daugher of the Real queen president she decides to enter in the Eldel Rose to perfecting herself, she have a strong personality and sees Cho like her rival and unique friend, they usually together. Her signature prism jumps "Night Premium Queen" '''and her prism live is a baton. Terminologies *Pair-Chain - *Prism Shine - *Prism Radiance - Locations *Eldel Academy - *Real Queen Company - Category:NattySakura Category:Fan series